villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Drosselmeyer
D. D. Drosselmeyer, better known as Drosselmeyer (in Japanese: ドロッセルマイヤー Dorosserumaiyā), is the main antagonist of Princess Tutu. He is the author of The Prince and the Raven, from which Prince Siegfried and the Raven came. He is the one who gave Duck the magical pendant that allows her to become a human girl and a magical ballerina, Princess Tutu, who was tasked with restoring the prince's shattered heart. It is later revealed that when he was alive, Drosselmeyer had the ability to alter reality by writing stories, which his descendant Fakir has inherited. He was was named after and inspired by the character of the same name from The Nutcracker. He was voiced by Noboru Mitani in the Japanese version, and Marty Fleck in the English version, the latter of whom also voices Prime Minister Honest. History Drosselmeyer had the ability to alter reality by writing stories, and as he held tragedies to be the best stories, his power caused suffering for everyone. It is known that Drosselmeyer had children at some point and that his reality-altering powers were hereditary, as Fakir was revealed to be Drosselmeyer's great-great-great grandson and had inherited his power. Late into Drosselmeyer's career, as he wrote the fairytale, The Prince and the Raven, a cult called the Book Men came to stop his abused power; they chopped off the writer's hands and left him to die, hoping that this would be the end of Drosselmeyer's terror. However, before he died, Drosselmeyer managed to write that he would be allowed to continue writing stories from beyond the grave. This story gave the mad writer control over Gold Crown Town, which would become the setting for his story. Inside a strange afterlife that appeared to be a gigantic gear mechanism, Drosselmeyer waited for years for the best moment to continue writing. Eventually, he saw the main characters from'' The Prince and the Raven'', Prince Siegfried and the Raven, escaped from the pages of their unfinished story to continue their battle. It ended with Siegfried having to shatter his heart to seal the Raven away. Though this was bittersweet by itself, Drosselmeyer was not satisfied and desired a more tragic ending for his story. More years past and a duckling caught Drosselmeyer's eye. The duckling had seen a dancing apparition of one of Siegfried's heart shards and became infatuated with the prince. Drosselmeyer heard her wish to dance with him, and gave her a pendant that would allow her to become a human girl and a magical ballerina, Princess Tutu, who was tasked with restoring the prince's shattered heart. Drosselmeyer also sent Edel, a magical puppet, who would guide the girl in the direction he saw fit. As his story was reaching its climax, Drosselmeyer appeared before Fakir, who was trying to help Tutu by writing a story himself. The writer tried to make his descendant write about her throwing herself into the lake to drown, but Fakir stopped himself at the last second. At the final battle against the Raven, Drosselmeyer watched as the characters triumphed with the help of Fakir's happy ending. The mad writer was last seen being defeated inside his mechanism, contemplating about how it was possible that he was a character in someone's story, an idea he found delightful. External links * . Navigation Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Sadists Category:Trickster Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Elderly Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil from the Past Category:Magic Category:Paranormal Category:Liars Category:Karma Houdini Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Related to Hero Category:Self-Aware Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Posthumous